ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talonflame
How Talonflame joined the Tourney Talonflame is an avian Pokémon that closely resembles a falcon. Its plumage is predominantly red-orange, with gray underparts and black tips on its long, pointed wings. Ovular orange spots dot its underside, and flame patterns mark the boundaries between colors on its body. Large yellow talons extend from the shaggy feathers on its legs. Talonflame has a pointed crest atop its head and a black and yellow mask-like pattern around its eyes. Its black beak is hooked with a yellow cere. It also has long black tail-feathers marked with three yellow "v"-shapes. The tail ends in two points and has another feather sticking out of the base on each side, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow. When battling, Talonflame dives at foes, reaching speeds of 310 miles per hour, and then attacks with devastating kicks. It showers embers from its feathers as it soars through the sky. One day before the Second Tourney, as Talonflame was taking a bath, she caught word of a lizard creature trying to steal her eggs. It was Reptile. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Wipes her beak with her wings. After the announcer calls her name Talonflame sets her wings on fire and slaps them as the camera zooms saying "Do you wish to test the edge of my wings?" Special Moves Ember (Neutral) Talonflame blows a string of fireballs at her opponent. Flare Blitz (Side) Talonflame cloaks herself in fire and charges at the foe. Tackle (Up) Talonflame flies at ramming speed into the air. Brave Bird (Down) Talonflame's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. She then flies straight at the opponent, slamming into them at full force. Flame Charge (Hyper Smash) Talonflame becomes outlined in red flames and she tackles the opponent giving 15 hits of damage. Overheat (Final Smash) Talonflame spins glowing red then blows a fireball with a spiral-line at the opponent. When it hits, it causes a nuclear-like explosion. Victory Animations #Talonflame swipes fire on the ground saying "Ping! The turkey's done!" #Talonflame does two flips, then a loop and says "Can't wait to tell my kids." #Talonflame swings her wings glowing with fire and says "Don't tense anymore, honey." On-Screen Appearance Flies out of her Pokeball and says "My babies, give me your strength!" Trivia *Talonflame's rival is a Zatarran ninja turned Outworld resident, Reptile. *Talonflame shares her English voice actress with Kirino Kosaka and Kamui Tokinomiya. *Talonflame shares her Japanese voice actress with Mai Shiranui, Patty X2, Patra and Holo. *Talonflame shares her French voice actress with Mei Howard, Shion "Sinon" Asada, Yuuki Asuna, Trinexx, Hooktail and Victreebel. *Talonflame shares her German voice actress with Victreebel. *Talenflame shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Anya Amasova, Narancia Ghirga, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Lunamaria Hawke (in all her Mobile Suits), Sarada Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. Category:Pokemon characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters